


no happy ending in sight for us

by DesertLily



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, F/M, Guilt, Hunger Games Victor Katniss Everdeen, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Canonical Character Death, Only one victor, POV Katniss Everdeen, Violence, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Perhaps it had been wishful thinking that Katniss could defy the Capitol. There could only be one winner and Peeta Mellark was not ready to die.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark (past)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946296
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	no happy ending in sight for us

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day Two: Betrayal. Am I being Basic and using Mechanisms lyrics for the title? Absolutely

Katniss could barely hear the announcement as it echoed throughout the arena but its words would remain branded into her mind forever. There had been a rule change. There could only be one winner. There was no need for star-crossed lovers anymore. The Capitol had their winner so now they wanted them to turn on each other for blood sport. But could...could she do that? After everything they had been through - after this  _ hell  _ \- how could it end that way? How could she possibly kill Peeta? How could he possibly kill her? She couldn’t say for sure that she loved him but she cared for him - enough so that she didn’t instantly reach for her bow. 

For one brief and endless moment, neither said a word. They just stared into each others’ eyes. They stood purely frozen; like two statues created to commemorate the 74th Annual Hunger Games. They had been played. They had been so certain that they could do this together; they could be the first duel victors of the games! They could be the first true winners! But in an instant, that was taken from them. They were no longer allies. They were opponents once more. But how could Katniss kill him? How could she dare rid the world of Peeta Mellark? He...He was good. At least, he was as good as anyone in Panem could be. She would never forget the burnt bread. She would never forget how he had helped her at her lowest point. 

But Peeta didn’t seem to share her willingness to oppose the newest rule change. “They won’t change it back, Katniss. It’s me, you, or neither of us and...and one of us should get to go home.” Was...Was he just giving up? Was Peeta going to ask her to kill him? She stood frozen as he moved closer, watching warily as he reached his hand into one of her pockets. “I-I saw you pick up the berries before. It’ll be better for you this way. It won’t hurt.” 

“No….Peeta…” This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t supposed to happen! Peeta wanted her dead. No, she corrected herself.  _ He needed her dead _ . “We’re...We’re just giving into what they want! Why...Why should we give them a victor from this? After all they’ve done, why do they deserve one of us?” She whispered. “We...We could split the berries between us.” Katniss moved to rest her hand over his, pleading with an almost desperate fear. “We don’t have to give in.” 

“I’m sorry, Katniss.” She felt sick. Not the sort of sick that came from indulging in too much food at the Capitol or a light fever but the kind of sick that rotted you from the inside out; that caused fear to worm its way into your bones. “I-I have my family. They need me. The bakery won’t get by forever…” She stepped back. “I’ll make sure your mom and Prim are looked after. Take the berries, Katniss.” 

For the first time since the games started, Katniss truly realised that millions of people were watching her. Most would be watching because they were forced too. Some would be watching eager for blood. Others would be watching in horror as their love story fell apart. But her mother and Primrose would be watching. Katniss would not let them watch her die over nothing. Katniss Everdeen was not anyone’s prey. She was the hunter, not the hunted. “No. I’m not taking the berries.” She slapped his hand with as much force as she could manage, watching as the berries scattered like beads onto the ground. “I don’t want to fight you!” 

He scoffed at that - as if she had said the most ludicrous possible thing in existence. “And you think I want to hurt you? I’m  _ in love _ with you, Katniss! I have been for years! But it’s never been me. You never would have noticed me if it wasn’t for the games.” For every step he took towards her, Katniss took a step back. “I’ve never been enough for you or for  _ anyone _ . Do...Do you know what the last thing my mother told me was? ‘District Twelve might actually have a winner this year’ and she wasn’t talking about me.” He lunged for her. 

Katniss dodged out of the way,still keeping her distance but never taking her eyes off of him. She knew she could just end this now. She could draw her bow, fire a single shot, and then Peeta would be dead. Peeta would be gone forever and she wouldn’t have to ever spare him a thought ever again. She would win. But for whatever reason, she could not bring her hand to move. “You’re right, Peeta. I-I don’t love you. Not in the way you deserve.” She whispered, stepping around him carefully. The two moved in tune with each other; as if taking part in some ancient dance. But perhaps it was a dance. The oldest dance known to humanity. The predator and its prey. Though, it was hard to tell which exactly was which. “We don’t have to do this.” 

His steps grew faster now as he stepped closer and closer. She knew that if he got close enough to grab her then it would be over. Peeta was stronger than her. He could overpower her with ease. “I do. I need to do this for me, Katniss.” His voice wavered with uncertainty. Genuine guilt filled his eyes. “I have to win for me. I won’t give up. Not for anyone. Especially not for  _ you _ .” He lunged at her, hands outstretched to grab her. 

Her next movements were instinctive. Draw. Aim. Fire. Just like that, Peeta stopped advancing on her. Instead, he fell unmoving to the ground with an arrow neatly between his eyes. He was dead. Twenty three tributes were dead and only she was left. She felt numb as the bow slipped from her hands and she simply...stared at him. It was over. It was finally over  _ but at what cost _ ? Then Seneca Crane’s voice echoed throughout the now empty arena. “Ladies and gentleman, I give you your victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen of District Twelve!" 

Katniss was left with nothing but fear, an endless ringing in her ears, and the body of Peeta Mellark. This did not feel like victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
